<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost And Found by Annie_Ares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729518">Lost And Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Ares/pseuds/Annie_Ares'>Annie_Ares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abortion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, M/M, Medical Abortion, Pregnant John Reese, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Ares/pseuds/Annie_Ares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“这个意料之外的孩子，会让他失去一切，他和 Harold 的脆弱的关系，他珍视的工作和他好不容易稳定下来的生活。”</p><p>约翰李四中年打胎疼痛文学</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch/John Reese, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
     “我怀孕了，</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">，”被叫到名字的男人停下脚步，把整个身子都转向他，眼睛大睁着，里面全是惊诧。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>哦，这就是了。</em>他最担心的部分。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">     “这是</span>
  <span class="s1">…</span>
  <span class="s2">你是怎么</span>
  <span class="s1">…</span>
  <span class="s2">算了这不重要，”</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">扶住桌子坐到椅子上，又抬起头看向他，“你确定吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold…</span>
  <span class="s2">我不确定的话是不会告诉你的，我只是觉得你应该知道，”他慌了点神，赶紧解释道，“我不想</span>
  <span class="s1">……</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">“我需要一点时间，我不确定我</span>
  <span class="s1">……</span>
  <span class="s2">”桌上的电脑响了一声，</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">看向显示器，“</span>
  <span class="s1">Mr. Reese</span>
  <span class="s2">，你先回去休息吧，这或许是目前你最需要的。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">“我可以继续工作，</span>
  <span class="s1">Finch.</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">“回去吧，我相信</span>
  <span class="s1">Ms. Shaw</span>
  <span class="s2">可以解决这个案子，”</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">看向他，意识到对方还想继续争辩，赶紧打断他，“好好休息，照顾好自己</span>
  <span class="s1">…</span>
  <span class="s2">的身体。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">他离开了图书馆，他不知道除了听从</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">的命令以外他还能做什么。说实话这不是他想象过最差的情况，他清楚</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">可能不会想要这个孩子，他也知道对方不会直接表达出自己的想法，但他最擅长读出那些未言之语。这个意料之外的孩子，会让他失去一切，他和</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">的脆弱的关系，他珍视的工作和他好不容易稳定下来的生活。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">两天了，他窝在</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">送给他的公寓，他在心里忍不住把这个地方叫家，除了出去一趟买了食材就没有再出过门，随时有可能发作的孕吐搞得他痛不欲生，还有变得容易困倦和疲惫的身体，他躺在床上的时间比他过去一周都多，但</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">那天的态度和呼之欲出的话压在他的心头，让他无法睡得安稳。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">     他在等</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">的电话，他知道对方要说什么，他已经准备好直面最后的审判。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">但手机仍然沉默着。房间里很黑，他不想开灯，这样手机亮起来的时候他就会第一时间看到，窗户外面是暴雨前的低气压。他在想，云层太厚了，说不定晚上就会下雨。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">或许只是</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">不好意思直接告诉他自己的决定，他所了解到的</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">从来不会把一个决定拖这么久，对方那句“我不确定我</span>
  <span class="s1">……</span>
  <span class="s2">”和难堪的神情再次出现在他的脑子里，他坐起身，随便穿上了前一天出门的衣服，推开了门。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">果然开始下雨了，他没有带伞，计划生育诊所就在两个街区之外，只需要撬开诊所的后门，拿上需要的东西，他很快就会回来。这不是什么很难抉择的事，</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">说的他就会去做，即使那些话对方还没有说出口，但一个优秀的员工从来不会让自己的老板难堪的，他会在对方提出之前就解决掉问题。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">门锁比他想象的要难开，但他还是顺利地进去了。他打着手电在漆黑的诊所里寻找药房，在架子上寻找着目标。那两种药不难找，它们甚至放在一起，他用手电的光潦草地看了看说明书，每种药又多拿了一盒。然后从后门离开，进入纽约雨天潮湿的空气中。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">雨后的清晨清新得会让人以为自己身处乡村，他抬手遮住晒得他眼晕的阳光，走进通向图书馆的小路。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">John! </span>
  <span class="s2">我还在想什么时候跟你谈谈，”</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">看向一旁面无表情的女人，</span>
  <span class="s1">Shaw</span>
  <span class="s2">只是摆着她一如既往的冷漠脸，观察着他走进来，“我只是觉得我们需要一个医疗顾问。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">“不用了，</span>
  <span class="s1">Finch</span>
  <span class="s2">，我可以自己解决。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">“我不这样认为，</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">，怀孕的过程会很辛苦，更别提还有生产了，”</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">注意到他突然苍白的脸色，只装了特浓美式的胃恶心得让他头晕，“你怎么了，是不是哪里不舒服？”</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">想伸手去抓他，却被他后退着躲开。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">“太晚了，</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">，”他一直在后退，他的腿从来没有这么软过，眼睛酸得难受，“一切都太晚了</span>
  <span class="s1">……</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">他不敢去看</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">，他只能看向</span>
  <span class="s1">Shaw</span>
  <span class="s2">，她的脸上终于有了表情，瞪大了眼睛。“</span>
  <span class="s1">Reese</span>
  <span class="s2">，你做了什么？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">他逃一般地离开了图书馆。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>请在正规医院进行人工流产，<br/>不要学约翰李四！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>哈罗德芬奇追妻故事</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我不知道为什么这篇里有很多莫名其妙出现的空格，先为不完美的阅读体验道个歉……</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p class="s5">    <span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">他总是这样，即使把自己的全部</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">都</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">投入进去，也会亲手把事情搞砸。</span></span></p>
<p class="s5">    <span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">掐了两个电话，他不知道该怎么面对Harold，不论</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">对方</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">是愤怒还是同情，</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">结局都是一样的，</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">就他的职业经历来说，</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">辞职总归是要比被解雇好看一点</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">。</span></span></p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     电话卡和手机都扔进垃圾桶，找家不起眼的小店换掉衣服，</span></span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">取出现金再把钱包丢进下水道，</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">银行卡送给面善的流浪汉，他们会在城里各处留下痕迹。他站在路边，盯着家门钥匙，</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">黄铜片上</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">的</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">划痕记录着他侥幸</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">得来的每一天</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">，但那里再也不会是他的家了。</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     汽车旅馆的好处就是没人会真的关心你是谁，从哪里来，要到哪里去，即使这些问题他自己也没有答案。</span></span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">狭小的浴室让他喘不上气，</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">脸上</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">是头顶</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">苟延残喘的灯泡</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">留下</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">的</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">阴影</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">，</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">难掩的</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">苍白和疲惫</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">让他在镜子里看起来像个</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">鬼魂。</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     或许他很快就要真的是了</span></span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">，</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">他低下头用自来水洗脸，把涌出的泪水捂在手心。</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     他最终是靠街角小店的廉价威士忌睡着的，凌乱的梦境裹挟着他，</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">真实和</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">虚幻</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">模糊成一团，</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">但总</span></span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">有</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">Harold</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">和他</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">纠缠在一起</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">，他们做爱、争吵，Harold如他所想地推开了他，而他跌坐在公寓地板上，</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">手上</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">温热</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">又</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">潮湿，</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">低下头努力</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">想透过</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">泪水看清，他的下身和地板上</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">都是一片猩红。</span> </span></p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     他在床头电话铃声响起的第一声就醒了，习惯性地去摸枕头下的枪，他知道那是谁打来的，他不想接。他让铃声响着，急匆匆地</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">捡起外套再把床垫下的现金揣进口袋，</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">剩下的</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">小半瓶威士忌倒在地上，给本就肮脏的地毯又加了一块污渍。他</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">知道</span> </span> <span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">Harold会找到他</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">的</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">，但没想到会这么快，没有扔掉那把钥匙是个错误，但他确实已经太久没有收到过生日礼物了。</span> </span></p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     旁边有条小巷通向另一边的马路，</span></span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">绝佳的逃跑路线，这是他选择这里的</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">原因。</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">他不会再让Harold看到他这个令人失望的前员工，这样对他们来说都是最好的</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">选择</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">。</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     “John，请你</span></span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">……</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">”当他就要拐进巷子的时候，熟悉的脚步和声音在他身后响起来</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">。他想走，他应该走的，他知道只要他不回头Harold就永远不会再来找他。</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     但他还是停下了脚步，因为他确实听到了“请”。</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     “你知道我追不上你，John，我只希望你能停下来听我说，”话语里</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">的</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">疲惫和恳求，</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">他不知道自己怎么配得上这些，</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">“我从来都没有要责怪你，要说这件事是谁的错，那也只能是我的。”</span> </span></p>
<p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     “我从一开始就没有对你说实话，我担心你会迁就我，或者更严重的，你会离开，”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Harold的声音如此破碎，</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">足够在他已经伤痕累累的心上再留下</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">痕迹，“还有孩子，我承认我一开始被吓到了，我不知道像我们这样的人要怎么抚养孩子。但是我又想到</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">L</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">eila和Darren，你和他们相处得那么好，为了保护他们可以抛弃自己的一切，而他们甚至都不是你的孩子。我知道，John，我知道你会成为一个好</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">爸爸</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">的</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">。”</span> </span></p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     <em>不是这样的，</em>他在心里反驳，<em>我只知道怎么毁掉一个人的一生，而不是怎么为一个人创造它，能做这件事的只有你，而你不愿意。</em></span> </span>
</p>
<p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     “我知道你在想什么，</span></span> <span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">我没有及时去找你是因为这是你的身体，你怀着它。我只是一个年纪大了的跛子，我甚至都不知道你是否愿意，就像我不能强迫你抛弃它一样，我也不能强迫你留下它。”</span> </span></p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     “John，我只希望你知道，不论你做什么样的选择，我都会支持的，”Harold的声音哽了一下，“我不敢奢望你留下，如果你要走，我不会再纠缠你，新的身份和足够的钱，你想去哪里都可以。”</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     可</span></span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">他从来没有</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">像这样一般地</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">想留下，</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">想跪在</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">Harold</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">脚边求他</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">原谅。</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     “</span></span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">我从来都不想走，</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">Harold，</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">”他转过身子看向对方，整个世界在他的眼睛里都是模糊的，“</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">我想对你好，</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">想待在你身边，但我</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">……</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">我不知道我是不是还配得上站在你身边，Harold，对我来说这从来都不是我想要什么，而是你还愿不愿意要我。”把自己剖开摆在对方面前的感觉让他害怕得想发抖。</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     “噢，John，”Harold迈着</span></span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">不稳但坚定的</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">步子走向他，“你一直都是我想要的。”</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     他</span></span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">像只饥寒交迫的动物，跌跌撞撞</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">地把自己埋进对方的怀抱，把眼泪全抹在对方昂贵布料的包裹着的肩头。Harold只是把他抱得更紧，温暖的手掌按在他的后背。</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     “</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">Ms. </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Shaw说我像哄流浪狗回家。”Harold挠着他耳后的头发，他很久没有感受过对方的怀抱一样温暖的东西了。</span> </span></p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     “嗯，”他从喉咙发出满足的哼哼声，“我确实是。”<em>而你给了我一个家。</em>他把这句话藏在心里，</span></span>
  <span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">想要拉对方下来接吻。</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     “但现在我们属于彼此。</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”Harold的蓝眼睛里载着太多爱意，</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">这种感觉让他怀念</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">得想流眼泪</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">，</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">他愿意付出生命来留住这一刻</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">。</span> </span></p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     “我完全地属于你，Harold.”</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     “呃，又开始了，”Shaw摘下耳朵里的耳机扔在桌子上，拿起旁边的狗绳，</span></span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">B</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">ear积极地跑到她旁边，吐着舌头看着她。</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     “他们以前在你面前也这样吗，”她揉着大狗</span></span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">狗</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">的脑袋，扣上了狗绳搭扣，“真是个小可怜。”</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     就在她准备牵着Bear出门的时候，桌上的手机</span></span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">震动着亮了</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">起来。</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     “</span></span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Root：</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">嘿，甜心宝贝，在忙吗？”</span> </span></p>
<p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     “别来烦我，Root.</span></span> <span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">” 她一边这样说，一边放下狗绳开始打字。</span> </span></p>
<p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">     Bear不高兴地跑回了自己的窝。</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="s3"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>